The Bet
by CupcakeInAJar
Summary: Hermione makes a smutty bet with her friend Ginny. Will she complete it with any dignity left?
1. Making the Bet

Hermione Granger couldn't stop thinking about what she had done not to long ago, in fact, just a hour ago. It kept replaying in her mind, hoping it was just a dream, or a nightmare. Whatever it was, Hermione didn't want it to be real. For if it was real, that would mean she had to have sex with Malfoy before the end of the month.

It had started when Ginny Weasley had invited Hermione to lunch that sunny afternoon. Hermione had gotten of her shift at her new assistant job at Malfoy Inc. and Ginny could not get over the fact that Hermione had the pleasure of working so closely to Malfoy.

"He's so gorgeous! How can you not get down on your knees the minute he walks into the room!" Ginny was always very upfront about her..beliefs and especially when it came to sex.

"It's not like I'm not attracted to him, he is sexy and all, but he always has sluts hanging around him. They come into the office and they shag on his desk. They'll fix their dresses and leave. Every day it happens and every day I just get hornier. They get pleasured, while I'm on the sidelines drooling for him to at LEAST stick a finger in me!"

That's when Ginny got a look in her eye, a very devilish one at that. "Hermione I bet even if you tried your hardest, he still would fuck you. You're too uptight. Malfoy like wild, fun girls in bed, not secretaries who like to read for fun."

Although what Ginny had said was a bit hurtful, she understood where she was coming from. "Ginny I bet you I can get Malfoy fucking me hard against his desk by the end of the month. I already know his type, so it shouldn't be too hard to replicate."

"It may not be hard to replicate, but could you really do it, I mean have the nuts to be a slut? Be a dirty girl?" Ginny snickered at her own words.

"Ginny, of course I can. I am a smart witch, after all. This shouldn't be too hard, I mean I have a vagina, that's all you pretty much need to get Malfoys attention."

"Alright Miss Granger we have a deal. But if you lose, I want to pose naked for Witch Monthly."

"And if you Ginerva lose, I want you to tell Witch Monthly you've been a lesbian since 4th year."

"You got yourself a deal, bitch."


	2. Frisky Office Activity

The next morning Hermione was ready. She knew what she had to do, and she was going to do it right. With her skirt high and her blouse hanging low, she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. And she was impressed with what she saw. Her breast had finally gone, after suffering her entire school career flat chested. Her now 34C breast stood quite perky and looked very voluptuous in her push up bra, making them appear even bigger. The mounds were very visible in her creamed colored shirt. Hermione pulled up her black pencil skirt just a smidge higher. Her make up done, leaving her looking like a looking eye shadow, wanting her lips to captivate Draco's attention. Red lipstick, ready to give Malfoy a blow job at any moment.

Appariting into the Malfoy Inc. building, she walked towards the elevator a bit nervous. What if he didn't fall for it? What if he laughed at her attempt of seduction. She couldn't let herself think these negative thoughts.

"Come on Granger you can do this! Stop being such a pussy!"

That's when the elevator opened.

"Hey there cutie, why don't you stop by my office later for some lunch, I have a footlong I'm sure you'll love."

Hermione could not believe her eyes. She literally almost dropped her jaw. She took a breath and calmed herself.

" , I'm sorry but we have a board meeting today. We're working through lunch remember?"

"Oh shit! Granger? Damn when did you get...hot? I mean you were alright before but..damn?"

My head was spinning. I got this reaction after one day! Imagine by the end of the week! Draco fucking Malfoy called me hot! I think my ovaries exploded! But I couldn't act all desperate, I wanted to be a bit of a challenge. I didn't want him think I was a slag after the entire ordeal was over. I had a reputation to uphold after all. I racked my brain for a good enough response.

"Umm thanks . I just thought I'd...experiment." I'm so stupid. Why did I say that? Experiment? What am I, a scientist? Fuck my life.

"Well I like these experiments. Fuck I forgot about the meeting. Did you finish the powerpoint and my note cards? I can't go in there looking all retarded and shit."

"Yes I have them all, don't worry ." I was still flustered from his comment, I could feel how wet I was. Almost to the point of dripping. Why didn't I wear panties?

The elevator came to our floor and I walked with Malfoy to his office. I couldn't help noticing his body as he walked in front of me. Tall and fit. Blonde hair in a very stylish cut, no gel noticeably there,just hanging freely, almost like sex hair. He got behind his desk and I sat in one of the chair in front of him, legs slightly open, hoping he'd sneak a peek a bit later.

"Alright Granger, let's get this thing straightened out. I don't want to look like this is the first time I've heard about this bill in front of the board."

I went into my bag to retrieve the papers from the bag, but I felt his stare the entire time. Looking over my body, lingering at my breast. Thank you God for push up bras. I put the paper in front of us and began to explain the bill to him. But again he was staring at my breast, almost like he could see through my shirt.

"The investors are willing to pay 13% more than our other offer. We can negotiate.."

"Granger when was the last time you got fucked?'

"The margin...Wait, what?"

"You heard me Granger, when was the last time you had a cock inside you?"

I think I got four shades redder than before. could he hear my heart pounding? This was going to kill me for sure.

"Granger are you there. I asked you a question. You must answer your superiors."

"Umm maybe a month ago, at a club with Oliver Wood. Not bad either. Actually it was really good. But he has a girlfriend. So it was a one time thing."

"My my my Granger, you're suffering. I can't believe you haven't exploded." Malfoy moved from behind his desk to the chair next to mine. He then put his hand on my knee. "Granger if I was you, I'd be having sex daily, getting my brains fucked to oblivion. Getting it wherever I could." As he said this his hand slid higher. Suddenly I could tell he could feel the heat of my pussy. Malfoy then went a bit higher. "Granger! You don't wear knickers! What a naughty girl. Very naughty indeed." He opened the folds of my pussy lips and began massaging my clit. Oh how wonderful it felt.

"Granger you know I can help you relieve a bit of the stress, some of that built up pressure." I was a wet mess, he continued to massage my clit. A bit faster now, I was practically whimpering. Slowly he dipped his fingers into my pussy, pushing one in and out slowly. "Granger I want you to ask for it, talk dirty to me."

"Fuck , please keep going, fuck my pussy faster." He slipped another finger into my pussy. Fuck it felt so good. Malfoy had two fingers moving in and out of my pussy, I couldn't even handle it.

"You like that Granger, you like it when I slip my fingering in and out of you getting your juices all over my fingers. You like that I bet you slut. Fuck you're so horny for me."

" , please faster. Fuck that feels so good. Fuck my tight little pussy. Please I'm begging. Please make me cum."

Malfoy moved his fingers quickly. In out in out, the pressure was building inside of me I almost couldn't take it any longer.

"Gods Granger you like that don't you. I like it when you call me , you little slut. You want me to go faster huh? Want me to finger fuck you harder don't you. You horny little bitch. I'll make you cum hard."

"Yes! Yes! Oh God yes ! Yes Fuck! Fuck me harder ! Faster, please ! Fuck! Fuck, please I'm almost there! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I was almost there, I felt myself reaching my climax.

" I'm, I'm, I'm, fuck, I'm cuuuuuumming!"

Suddenly I felt my juices gushing out of my pussy and onto Malfoy's hand. Malfoy then brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers clean. I looked at him, still panting hard from the intense orgasm. I was seeing blurry, but damn Malfoy had magical fingers.

He finished cleaning off his hand and fixed himself.

"Come on Granger, we'll be late to the meeting. And don't forget my notecards."

He left the room and I looked at the spot where he stood not too long ago. Did that really happen? Did I just get finger fucked by Draco Malfoy? Who was playing who?


	3. Lets go to Lunch

Sorry for the delay. Homework has piled up a bit. On with the story.

Is it bad what I'm doing. Lowering my self-image to gain sexual pleasure. Is sex with Malfoy really all the pleasurable. Will it make me any different, maybe more mature or sexy? But what I don't understand is I just got finger fucked in Malfoy's office, but MALFOY. And he went into the conference room as if nothing has happened. Like I didn't just cum all over his finger, like he didn't just lick it all up. This is too much for me, I'm feeling light-headed. No time to think, I have to take the notes to the conference room.

" , thank you for joining us. I hope the time wasn't to inconvenient for you? We could reschedule?" Malfoy smirks as he finishes.

I feel my entire face turn red. He's acting as if that didn't even happen. Okay than, so will I! "Sorry , I had to retrieve some of these notes. Here you are gentlemen. Sorry for my tardiness." As I had each chair member their notes, I bend down more than necessary. I can feel the men looking down my shirt. Some even smile up at me. From the corner of my eye, I can feel Draco looking at what I'm doing. I even touch one of the mens thigh. "Sorry" I whisper into his ear. Looking up to his face, I recognize him as Oliver Wood.

"No problem there Granger. I wouldn't mind it happening again. Maybe lunch later?"

Looking up at Oliver, I see he's still as handsome as ever. All rugged, yet really attractive in his business suit. I'm starting to lust over him just staring at him. I know Malfoy is close enough to hear my answer, maybe I can learn more tactics of seduction with Wood as my subject.

"Alright let's get this meeting started, hope I haven't interrupted you Granger." Malfoy looks a bit annoyed with me.

I look over to Malfoy then back to Oliver. "Sure, we'll talk after the meeting." He smiles at me and I take my seat next to Malfoy.

The meeting goes on for another hour. During the time, Oliver and I keep giving each other looks and giggles. Malfoy must have notice, because he kept pausing during his presentation. Towards the end, I wanted to tempt not only Oliver, but the other men, hoping it would help Malfoy get the merger. I stretch my arms out forward, then lean down. The men all look at me hoping to get a glimpse. I guess Theodore Nott saw something more, because I heard him whisper, in a small voice "nipple". I almost laughed.

I adjusted my shirt and sat back down. When it was time to discuss the merger, the chair men thought it would be a good idea. Draco talked about meeting at a later date to finish all the documents. Walking out of the conference room, I felt Oliver come up behind me. He massaged my shoulders so tenderly, I actually let out a moan. Some of the men looked behind at us, and I felt hot all over again.

"So Tony's at noon? I'll pop by later for you." He was so seductive and he wasn't even trying.

"Yeah, that sound good." I was so bad with his.

As he left I was left thinking how I was going to manage two boys. I had a little less than a month to get jiggy with Malfoy, but I wanted to practice some techniques with someone before doing so. I mean, Malfoy has had sex with half of the female wizard population, I want to stand out. So if getting a fuck buddy for a bit is what I need, I'm okay with that, especially if he looks like Oliver Wood.

Analyzing Oliver Wood, it's obvious he has experience of his own. I mean, he's a Sex God. I'd fuck him any day, everyday. I want him to teach me how to give men the most pleasure possible. I want to understand if swallowing or spitting is really that important. Should we thrust at the same time, or should I just lay there. Or does it feel better if I ride him. Think this already makes me wet. Maybe I'll discuss this with Wood over lunch, Maybe it'll give him wood?

I decide to call Ginny to see if it seem like a good idea. Should I involve Oliver in the bet, or should I keep it a secret. Secret research, I will call it that.

I took my phone out of my purse. Why is it still ringing? "Ginny!" I tell her about my plans and attempt at research. "What do you think I should do? Should I tell him?"

Ginny's silent for a while. "I think you should. You wouldn't want him to find out and tell Maloy, or hurt his feelings."

"Alright, thanks Ginny. Bye."

Thinking it over, she was right. Hopefully he'll go along with it. I mean it is free sex, even if it's research. Maybe I'll write-up a report before lunch. I start writing my proposal. I go into depth about what exactly it is I want to do, and if I can get full use of his body. Eventually the clock turns to 11:30. I look over the proposal. It looks pretty good to me. I finish all the paperwork on my desk quickly and I send it away to the mailing room to be sent to some board members. Alight I have a couple of minutes left before Oliver comes.

"Hey there Granger, you look good." Oh God he's here. I'm not ready.

"Thanks, I was wearing this at the meeting." Smooth Granger, smooth.

"I guess I wasn't looking at your outfit." He's such a charmer.

"Anyways, ready for lunch. Pasta okay, or we can go elsewhere?' He's so thoughtful, I hope he agree to this deal.

"Yeah let me just get my purse." I wanted to pursue him a bit so I bent down low enough he saw I wasn't wearing underwear. How do I know? I heard him let out a grunt.

I turned around to look at him and he was flushed! This is a good sign.

As we left my office, Malfoy was leaving his with some hoe. Fucking skank.

"Off on a lunch date I see. Office romance, how cute."

I payed no attention to him, and I'm glad neither did Oliver. I swung my hips more than usual and we apparated away.


	4. Agreeing with the Terms and Conditions

We popped to Diagon Alley and walked to Tony's. I could smell all the marinara from outside. I took a giant whiff, my mouth completely started to water. I could feel Oliver looking at me. He looks so good. I feel so horny around him. Can we just get a room? I pull my thoughts together before I ask I get "what?'

"Nothing, I was just hoping you'd like it here, but given your smile and flushed cheek, I think so." I started to blush more. If he had only known I was imagining his naked body pounding deep into my wet pussy. I can imagine it now, like our little encounter the other day. He was BIG. I'd say a solid 8 inches when he wasn't erect. God did he know how to use it. Thrusting oh so powerfully into me. Touching me in areas I'd never experience. Reliving it in my memories made me so hot and bothered. I wanted to leave the restaurant and head to his place or mine. I just wanted his thick meat in my now.

But I had to at least talk over the possibilities of starting a relationship to gain experience. I really hope he agrees. I tried to calm my titties down just a bit to rely and finish this lunch episode. "Yeah it smells really good. Let go get a table."

We opened the door for me like the gentleman he was, and asked for a table for two. Sitting down I decided I needed to get down to business, or else I'd chicken out. I just need to be straightforward.

"Oliver I know we haven't even gotten our menus and I don't know whether you find me attractive enough, or even if you're in a relationship, but I have a proposition for you."

I must have him taken by surprise, as his eyes go big and he begins to shift a bit.

"We'll Hermione, I thought this was going to be more of a 'how have you been' sort of ordeal, not business negotiation, but okay go on."

"Well you see, I want you to be my fuck buddy as an experiment."

Oliver spits out the water he had just taken a sip out of. Cleaning himself off he looks around to see if anyone's listening. "You want me to do what?'

"I want you to fuck me whenever I find it convenient for the purpose of science and well a bet I have going on." He takes a bit of time before replying.

"So you want me to have sex with you, whenever you want? What's this bet?"

"Well a couple of days ago, I made a bet with Ginny Weasley. So basically I have to have sex with Malfoy by the end of the month, but I think I lack the creativity and skills to do so just yet. So I was hoping I could have you, a sex expert, help me out with some positions or techniques."

"So all I have to do is have sex with you and give you some pointers. But like no strings attached. Just plain fucking, whenever, however?"

"Yup that's pretty much it. So will you do it?"

"Well I did break up with my girlfriend a while back, and I haven't gotten any pussy recently. And from what I can remember about that night together, your pussy was pretty tight. I think I can agree to help. But with certain conditions."

I couldn't believe he was going with it! This is what I wanted so of course I was going to do whatever he wanted.

"Yes, anything you say. Just say it and it will happen."

"Well, sometimes at the office it can get a bit boring. You know looking at files and adding up numbers. Sometimes you just want some sort of _distraction_ to pass some time before you clock out."

I didn't get what he was going at, but I shook my head in agreement.

"What I'm trying to say is, sometimes a good blow job is what I need to focus and relieve some stress. Nothing like having a warm mouth around my cock to make time fly."

As he said this he was leaning in closer, and I was just a horny mess.

"Of course that is perfectly understandable. So when do you want me to stop by?'

" I think I need one before leaving, so come in at about 3 and you can suck my dick, and I'll help you with your entire bet/experiment thing."

I was so grateful he had agreed, I wouldn't mind putting his big, beautiful cock into my mouth. It was more of a blessing. I needed to get slutty if I wanted Malfoy in me before the end of the month.

I handed him some paper to sign. After getting everything signed, I put them away and we enjoyed our lunch. As soon as we left the place he ask if I wanted to go over to his place.

"Sure, why not."

He grabbed my waist and we apparated away. When we landed, we were in his room. I didn't look around much because as we got there, his lips were on mine. Oliver and I began to kiss passionately, when he began to run his hands down to my ass and squeeze it pretty hard. I began to moan and grind against his throbbing dick. Oliver walked us to the bad and layed me down. He got on top of me and slid his hands to my wet pussy.

He moved his mouth to my ear and was sucking and nippling at it. "Fuck you're so wet. You must really want this dick, huh? You want me to fuck you hard, baby? I'll have you screaming my name in just a bit."

He starts to thrust two fingers in and out of me. And I just let out breathy moans. He moves his fingers in and out faster and faster. Than he slowly starts to move his head down. Oliver removes my shirt and sucks on my nipples.

"Oliver, yes, fuck that feel so good. Yes, fuck yes Oliver."

He slides my skirt off and moves his head to my clit. He suck on it and then begins to gently bite on it.

"Fuck Oliver, yes keep going! Fuck that feels fucking good! Oliver keep going!"

He's licking me up and fingering my wet and needy cunt. Fuck I wanted his dick inside me now.

"Oliver stop teasing me. Put your fucking cock in my pussy! Now!"

I could see him laughing, and it vibrated into my pussy. It was pure bliss, but I wanted more.

Oliver rolled us over so I was on top of him, and I was a bit frazzled. I'd never been on top before.

"Consider this your first lesson. If you want to please, you need to know how to ride a dick. So here you go. Ride this dick Granger, ride it good."

I slid his cock into my pussy. I got used to his hard,thick meat and began moving up and down slowly.

"Here you go, keep going. Fuck you feel so tight. Just like that, fuck that cock."

His words were encouraging and I thrusted against his cock. It felt so blissful. I gained rhythm and went faster.

"Fuck Granger you're fucking hot like this. Your tits jumping, you're all sweaty. You could be a pornstar."

I go faster and I start to get really into it. I'm bouncing on his dick like it my only job.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck that feels so good, Oliver please fuck me."

"As you wish, Princess."

Oliver thrust up inside me rapidly. It's like he's moving in fast forward. He thrust so quickly, I can feel my climax coming.

"Fuck yes Oliver! Oliver fuck yes! Keep going I'm almost there! Oliver please! Fuck, yes faster, fuck me harder Oliver!"

I keep moaning his name and he forcefully grabs my tits and leans towards them. Oliver bit my nipple and I lost it.

"OLIVER!" I came all over his dick. A couple more thrust and he leaned into my ear and breathlessly moaned "Hermione."

I got off him and we layed there for a bit. Both trying to catch our breaths and recollect our thoughts.

I looked over at him. His body glistening with sweat and his chest heaving. I admired his well built body. All those year of quidditch were still very present. His abdominal was chiselled, his arms were strong and his face. His face had strong cheekbones and beautiful blue eyes. And who could forget his scottish accent. He was breath taking and very well endowed with his huge cock.

Our breaths get back to normal and Oliver turns his body towards me. We're still pretty naked so his penis brushes my thigh.

"I'm going out on a limb here, but I think you enjoyed being on top. Or was I just imagining you moaning my name?"

"No it felt really good. Made me feel powerful. You did really good. I liked your endurance."

"Hermione it wasn't my first time. I never cum before the girl. That's just disrespectful."

I giggle at that and stare at his face. Admiring Mr. and 's work.

"Well that was a good first lesson. I guess by the time you're ready and if you keep screaming like that, the neighbours will know I have someone over."

"Oops. I didn't think I was that loud. Should I cover my mouth or are you going to stuff a sock in it every time we fuck?"

"No I like the moaning. It's like encouragement to go faster. Pump harder into that sweet tight pussy of yours." As Oliver says this he slips his dick into my fold and pushes himself all the way in.

"Oooliverr, shouldn't we take a break? I mean we just had sex."

"Nope, I only have a month to teach you the ways of a pro, so it's better to go another round or two. Good for the pussy muscles."

"If the teacher says so why not?" So there we were, fucking two more times before we went to sleep. And as I layed there I kept thinking, Ginny is going to regret making this deal once I've become a master of the sex.


	5. The Morning After

As I was beginning to stir, I felt soreness and tender coming from my lady parts. As I was sitting up, I remembered I had gone a couple rounds with Hogwart's once quiddish captain. Boy he sure knew how to use his broom (pun intended). Looking over to my partner's body, I took my time at admiring the work of Mr. and Mrs. Wood. His legs were very nicely sculpted, his cock was a good 9 inches and there was a bit of morning wood going on. His chest was very shaped, keeping his physique after all those years. His shoulders were strong and his hands were massive and smooth. And his face was angelic. The sharp jaw and the peaceful look on his face. Those luscious lips were a beautiful shade of pink and he looked oh so innocent. I could stare at him all day.

But I wasn't. I got bored of the silence and was getting restless. I didn't want to shake him awake, seeing as he looked so delicate. I decided to do the only thing that would keep him in high spirits once he work up. I scooted down so my mouth was leveled with his cock. Oh it was glorious. Just magical if you asked me. I knudged myself closer and put a couple inches in my mouth. Sucking slowly and nibbling ever so slightly. Oliver began to stir a bit, so I put more in my mouth. I had about alf his length in when I felt his hand tugging at my hair and forcing me to go deeper. I was practically choking, but I didn't care. I think my gagging noises turned him on. I was taking in his whole length and he kept pumping himself into my mouth. I took it like the slut I was, not giving a complaint or releasing his dick from my mouth. I wanted to remember this moment.

As Oliver pushed my head in a rhythmic movement, I decided I didn't want to be left out. I started feeling up my tits. God my nipples were so hard. I took one in my hand and twisted it hard. My moan sent vibrations to his cock and I could hear Oliver cursing under his breath. I slid my other hand down my body and stopped short at my clit. I teased myself a bit before plunging a finger into my wet cunt. As I pumped and sucked, I felt Oliver move my body so my pussy was on his face and my mouth was still attached to his dick.

"My, my Granger. Didn't know you woke up so horny in the morning. You're practically dripping." Olivers dick made a pop noise after I took it out of my mouth. He licked my pussy so good, but all I could envision was Malfoy from yesterday morning. I could remember his tongue dancing on my clit and his fingers pumping ruthlessly in and out of my drenched pussy. God I was horny. All I wanted was a big fat dick to fuck me hard and fast.

"Granger stop daydreaming and start sucking this dick. As your mentor, I know Malfoy would love it if you use that pretty little mouth of yours to suck dick. Now go to work." Oliver's commands made me feel wetter. I went back to his cock and began to lick the sides. Slowly, like a runny popsicle. I took the head in and flicked my tongue over the head a few times before stuffing it all in my mouth. I went all the way in, I felt him hit the back of my throat. And I sucked as hard and as fast as I could.

"Fuck Granger, you fucking slut. You must love sucking my dick, huh? You like all that cock meat hitting your throat. Bet it makes you feel horny when I talk like this. You like that you little bitch?'

I could feel myself shaking my head in agreement and kept sucking. Suddenly I had Oliver stand himself up on the bed. I just looked up at him and admired that long, hard dick.

"I want you to stick that ass up in the air, now you dirty slut." I obeyed quickly and layed on my elbows. I then felt a sharp sting on my left ass cheek.

"Alright, you do as a say and I won't do it so hard next time." Oliver spanked me about 10 more times before I began to whimper with need for more. I could feel my arousal dripping down my leg and I knew Oliver could see it too. "You're horny, aren't you little bitch? You want this big, long cock in that tight pussy don't you? Alright whatever you want Princess."

With that, Wood plunged deep and hard into my pussy. I felt like heaven.

"Fuck, Oliver! Please fuck my pussy hard. Give it to me hard and rough! I want you to pound my pussy fast and hard. Please just shove that big cock deep into my slutty cunt."

Oliver grabbed a handful of my hair and shoved his dick so hard into my pussy, I screamed. He pounded that dick into my hot, wet cunt so good, I orgasmed within the first few strokes. But he didn't stop. Wood was still clutching a fistful of hair and ramping his cock hard and fast into me. All I could do is pant and moan at his relentless fucking. I didn't want it to end.

After about my third orgasm, I looked over at the nightstand. It was 8:30, meaning I had only half an hour to get ready.

"Oliver, I...I..I..Oliver I have to..fuck yes harder, fuck my pussy harder,...I have to get to...to..yes, faster...to work in a...fuck, fuck, fuck, YES OLIVER YES FUCK YES FUCK MY PUSSY HARD! FUCK ME LIKE I'M A FUCKING SLUT! FUCK THIS PUSSY HARD. POUND MY PUSSY WITH THAT HUGE COCK! YES DON'T STOP!" I couldn't get the words out. But I reached orgasm number 4.

"Fuck Granger, I'm about cum so deep in your pussy. Fuck yeah, Granger. I'm going to pound your pussy till you get cock burn." With that Oliver finally blew his load into my pussy. I felt so full and satisfied.

He laid on top of me until we caught our breath. I was a good fucking, and we hadn't had breakfast yet. Looking at the clock again I knew I was going to be late to work.

"Oliver, do you mind if I go shower?"

"Not at all."

"Ummm.. you're kind of on top of me."

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that."

I walked to the bathroom and showered quickly. Walking to my closet, I could hear Oliver get into the shower. I was still deciding on what to wear when he came out in his full glory.

"I recommend you don't wear any panties. I'm planning another lesson around noon. It would be better if there wasn't any restrictions." With that he apparated away with a sneaky look on his face.

I skipped the panties, and put on a sheer, lacy white bra. Looking around, I decided to go with a black leather skater skirt and a white button-up blouse. I slipped on my black heels and grabbed my purse. Apparating to the office, I was just over 10 minutes late. It seems as though Malfoy hadn't arrived and I took any messages and got all the paperwork done for our next meeting tomorrow. Around 10 Malfoy decided to show up and walked straight into his office, but not before staring at my legs and the bit of cleavage I had decided to show. After I felt he adjusted himself, I walked into his office and delivered the messages from earlier.

Before he could shoo me off with the excuse of being on the phone, I dropped one of his pens on the floor and bent over to pick it up. Guessing from the sharp intake of breath and the suppressed groan, I think Malfoy noticed I wasn't wearing any panties.

"Miss Granger, lock the door and come have a seat."


	6. Getting Frisky

Sitting down on the chair in front of his desk, I had a pretty good feeling about my chances with this bet. only locked the door to his office when he was fucking someone. I'm someone, the door is locked. I was going to get fucked.

Sitting impatiently waiting for Malfoy to finish this call, I decided I might as well get started without him. I moved my chair so I knew he had the perfect view of what was about to happen.

"Yes I understand you can't go over the Hines Act but..." As Malfoy carried out his phone conversation, I slowly unbutton my white blouse. He had most of the attention on my movement than on his call, he asked his associate to repeat himself twice. Once the shirt came off, I discarded it and threw it towards the other side of the room. There I was in my sheer lacy bra and little leather black skirt. I could see the arousal building. There was a tent forming in front of his very fitted trousers.

My goal was to tease, so that's what I was planning on doing, teasing. Make him want the pussy rather than chasing the dick. Malfoy carried on his phone call and I took my time playing with my breast. I pinched my nipple and moaned aloud, that he actually paused his conversation for a bit. Slowly I slid down my body till I reached the hem of my skirt. Looking Malfoy in the eyes I panted my legs oh so slowly. I could feel malfoys eyes piercing my flesh. Slowly I rose my skirt, exposing more skin and inched my hand towards my wet cunt.

"Remember Hermione you're only here to tease. Make him want you." And so I stuck a finger inside myself. I couldn't control the loud moan that escaped my mouth. I guys I was still tender from last nights fucking, and this mornings session. Malfoy looked away from my only to hear him explain the moan was just an employee that had dropped some paperwork. I countined sliding my finger in and out of my wet cunt. I was in heaven. I didn't do it as well as he did or like Oliver, but it was enough to satisfy my craving for Malfoy's cock.

All the while Malfoy was on the phone, not paying a simple bit of attention to his caller, I was riding my fingers and moaning as loud as I wanted. Everyone knew Malfoy had a premantate silence spell around his office, so I could make as much noise as I liked. As I pumped two fingers into my horny little pussy, I used thumb to massage my clit. Fuck did I scream. You could see the strain of Malfoy's cock, begging for some air and then some pussy, but I was here to reel him in. Malfoy babbled excuses about the moan and I started to think his caller didn't seem to buy them. I could feel my climax approaching so I wanted to be a bit more risqué. I moved from my chair and decided to shove eveything, minus the phone, on the floor. I say on the desk and positioned myself right in front of Malfoy. Spreading my legs wide and getting comfortable, I resumed my self pleasuring.

With two finger in my cunt and my thumb furiously rubbing at my clit I just about lost it. But I wanted Malfoy to remember this for the next week or so. I looked him right in the eye and he was full on eye fucking me. He ignored his caller and just watched intensely at what I was doing to myself. Looking right at him I pumped faster and harder and went in for the kill.

"Yes Draco, fuck that feels so good. I like it when you watch me finger fucking myself. Draco please let me cum, fuck please let me cum. Yes! Fuck Malfoy I'm almost there, please let me cum!" Malfoy looked so aroused and started petting his cock through his trousers. He was breathless, but he managed out a throaty 'yes'.

With that I came all over my fingers moaning out his name. Looking at him, he looked about as sweaty as I was. Wanting to tot him more, I put my fingers to my mouth and sucked my juices right off. I made sure to make moans and shove my entire finger down my throat. After tasting myself and hoping off the desk, I walked over to my shirt and picked it up. I guess my pussy was still glistening, judging from the moan that escapes Malfoy's lips. I buttoned up my shirt and adjusted my clothes as best I could.

Walking to the door I looked back at Malfoy and saw just how flushed he was. I was the one exposing my glory to him and it looked like he was suffering. And that pants tent didn't look small, in fact it looked bigger. Hopefully eight inches big? Before turning the handle to leave I tried to sound as composed as possible. "MrMalfoy your phone call sir." And I left the room without saying any more.

I wakes to my desk and tried to calm myself down. I was high off Malfoy's speachlessness and it felt good. Trying to shake it off and get back to work, I checked my emails for anything interesting regarding Malfoy inc.. Although it all looked like junk mail to me, I did receive an email from Oliver.

"Hey. Had fun last night and this morning ;) started thinking of some possible bet winning moves to try out with Malfoy. See you at lunch. -Wood"

Looking forward to his input I replied along the lines of "Tried something out today. Talk about it over sandwiches? -Hermione"

Seeing as thee was minimal work at the office, all I did was wait for the clock to strike twelve. There was very little to do that kept my interest. I let my mind wonder and I thought of what I had just done in front of Malfoy. I, Hermione Granger, prude and know it all, master bated in front of Malfoy, my boss, and left him without attempting to satisfy the BIG problem I had created. I didn't know I could be sexy, sexy enough to give Draco a boner and cause him to talk gibberish while on the phone with who knows. This feeling of power was overwhelming and I didn't know what my next move would be or if I would have to a month to seduce Malfoy. But I didn't want to get rid of Oliver, and he had agreed to be my fuck buddy as long as it was for pointers and techniques to impress Malfoy before we fucked. And if I fucked Malfoy, I'd lose the priveledges of sleeping with Oliver. Man, this was getting too confusing.

I started making a list of the pros and cons of continuing this bet and it really was getting rather difficult

Pro: you get to fuck Oliver for practice

Con: you can fuck Malfoy already and win the bet

Pro: Oliver has a really big cock. And he knows how to use it

Con: you'll miss his dick

Looking at my list, I noticed all the pros and cons were more physical and that I didn't really think emotions would get in the way. Having that in mind, I decided it would be best if Oliver and I continued out our deal. He would continue to be my sex teacher, show me the most pleasurable positions, the right places to lick, scratch, suck. And I would let him do it wherever he thought was appropriate.

My thoughts were getting me riled and I felt the familiar wetness coming from my pussy. Just as I was slipping my hands down my skirt, in walks Oliver ready for lunch.

"I guess we can start the lesson before lunch. " and he started to creep over to my desk.


End file.
